


Meal Of The Love

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: Jack x Zhao Li An (LiKe CP) [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Adorable, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: The door wasn't even closed before Zhao Zi pushes Jack on the wall and kisses him, teeth clashing against teeth and lips clumsily moving against the other's. Liang Dian grabs his jaw, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. They kissed hungrily for a while before they separated."You must have really missed me." Liang Dian whispered, hot breath tickling his lover's frozen cheek.





	Meal Of The Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now accepting prompts and answering questions! Send them [here](https://maplegirl26.tumblr.com/).

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, I do not own HIStory 3: Trap and its characters. The story I tell here are all invented and is not a part of the original story line.

 

* * *

 

 

**"FBI! Open up!"**

The loud banging on their door made Zhao Zi rise from his deep slumber, startling him and making his heart palpitate loudly inside his chest. He takes deep breaths, y-neck steel blue long sleeved shirt moving along his chest area. He rubs his upper body in an effort to calm himself down while looking around in panic and disorient. Breathing heavily, he hurriedly slips on his house slippers, tripping down when one toe got stuck in his soft linen pants. He grumbles and stood back up before going downstairs to check the perpetrator of the noise which almost sent him to the afterlife.

He glances at the wall clock, noticing the sun has not even risen. Did he do something bad? Why is the FBI after him this early? Are they here to get Liang Dian? But…

Wait…where even is Dian? He was not on the bed earlier.

Did the FBI already got him? Oh hell _no_.

He opens the door, about to beg the FBI to give his boyfriend back but what greeted him was Liang Dian's grinning face, dressed in a simple maroon button down shirt and black pants, on his feet (adorned by dark sneakers) are three bags of groceries, "Good morning, shorty! I left my keys when I went shopping earlier and-" He sends him a blank expression before slamming the door close, even locking it. He heard a thump, probably his lover throwing himself on the door before the banging was heard all over the house again, "No! Zhao Zi, let me in!"

He waited a few minutes, letting his boyfriend reflect on what he did. When the banging stopped, he unlocks the door and again, met Jack's smiling and not-so-sorry face. He seriously wants to punch him. Not his face though, because Jack's face is _everything_.

He hits his lover's chest weakly as the other fake flinched, dazzling smile still intact and sending butterflies fluttering inside Zhao Zi's stomach, "You almost sent me on my deathbed! How old are you again? I was wondering why the FBI was after me!"

Liang Dian sends him a knowing glance before he grinned widely, apparently finding Zhao Zi's misery _amusing_. His face is twisted in amusement and Zhao Zi is already pondering his life choices, pursing his lips and glaring, "I hate you sometimes."

"I like you always." Liang Dian chirped back, smiling before picking up the bag of groceries and bringing them inside the house. Zhao Zi still followed his movements with a glare, mood turning slightly better when he peers at the contents of the bags. He recognizes some food in there and he unconsciously puts his salivary glands to good use, different types of succulent food already invading his mind.

Liang Dian makes his way in the kitchen, putting the bags on the table. Staring at the table with a smile, he grabs the edge and covers his face, form shaking in silent laughter. Zhao Zi's face earlier, it was so adorable that Liang Dian doesn't even know what to say. Zhao Zi is seriously cute that he can just eat him up without leaving any leftovers.

He really, _really_ , loves him.

Soon after Jack calms himself down, Zhao Zi wanders in the kitchen, eager and delightedly checking out the foods placed inside the bags. He barely pays attention to Jack and proceeds to scrutinize the food he had bought. One by one, he takes them out from their bags and gives his reactions at each and every one of them. He nods when he sees the ingredients he liked, eyebrows furrowing at the ones he dislikes, and beaming at his favorites.

While he does this, Jack watches him with his lips set in a small smile. He only dreamed of a peaceful life like this, never really a man who can settle in one place but look at him now, turning to a man that isn't _'Jack'_ but Fang Liang Dian; a loving and cheesy man who is disgustingly sweet when he's deeply over heels in love.

"I'm planning to cook Thai food today, what do you think?" Liang Dian asks, smiling broadly when Zhao Zi immediately comes to him like a moth attracted to a flame, "Really?"

Liang Dian nods, feeling proud that he got Zhao Zi's full attention, "Yeah, do you still hate me?"

Zhao Zi shakes his head, already forgetting what happened earlier, sticking close to Liang Dian and looking up with the most adorable smile on his face. "When did I say that?"

Liang Dian's smile slightly fell, lips twitching and holding himself back from kissing the other breathlessly as he slides his hands to the other's waist, grin turning slightly naughty as he gazes at the short male with the most adoring look a mortal can muster, "Then, say you like me."

At that, Zhao Li An didn't return his gaze, ears turning red in embarrassment as he tried to pull away from his lover's grip. Liang Dian didn't let him, pulling him closer until their bodies are rubbing on each other, "Well?"

"I-I…I like…"

Liang Dian froze, not expecting that his lover will welcome his selfish request. Zhao Zi is a shy man, never did he really say his feelings outright but the redhead knows that he is still loved when he pretends to still be sleep in the morning while the other continues kissing his face before squealing quietly in an effort to not awaken Liang Dian.

Liang Dian's heart suddenly goes haywire as he waits for Zhao Zi's words, the other bashfully stuttering and Jack swears he can just go to heaven right now with how much his heart thumps inside his ribcage, "I-I-I like…"

He nods quietly, patiently waiting for those words. This is a rare spectacle, where did he put his phone again? He has to record this. He forgets his phone (and his name) altogether when Zhao Zi continued.

"I like you…r _food_." The younger mumbles, face turning redder.

Fang Liang Dian's heart is officially broken, shards falling down his stomach and piercing his gut harshly without mercy.

He smiles hopelessly because who is he fooling? He knows what Zhao Zi is capable of yet he still forced the other to tell him that he likes him, hurting himself in the process. Zhao Zi is quiet, normal color now returning to his face and Jack wants to go cry in a corner and just wallow in self-pity.

He didn't know love was like this. Can he get a refund? Get his heart back? He can only take this much. _'Can't help it then.'_ He removes his hold around Zhao Zi's waist who won't still look at him in the eyes and pats his head, "I'm sorry for teasing you, shorty. Go watch or something while I cook."

Maybe it was too soon.

 

* * *

 

Zhao Zi's own heart broke at seeing his redhaired lover turning around to prepare the things he would use in cooking his favorite dishes. Jack's back looked so lonely that Zhao Zi just wants to hug him and whisper to him that he likes him so much, not only his food but also him. _Always him._

He reaches his twitching hand before pulling it back again then, pushing it forward once again. He continued doing this for a while before Jack caught him, a perfect eyebrow raised in wonder.

"What are you doing?"

Seeing Jack's smile plastered on his face again made Zhao Zi sigh in relief, putting down his hand and clenching it on his side. Alas, he cannot do it. "Nothing."

It was not _nothing_.

"Zhao Zi, I understand."

Jack's smile looked so fake that it can just fall and break into pieces on the floor while he says that and Zhao Zi doesn't know what to _do_. Should he hug him? Should he kiss him? What should he do? He understands? Understand _what_?

"Shorty?"

"I-" He takes a big breath, _I like you. So much. I can feel myself turning crazy whenever you're not there to welcome me home, feeling paranoid when I think that you will leave me because I was so used to being alone but you came here, strolling in and stealing my heart like you owned it originally and making me so used to your presence that I already forgot the feeling of loneliness._

"I-I'll wait patiently and watch some shows."

Jack nods, smiling and ruffling his hair for the second time before turning back to resume his work, "Alright. Watch some good ones, this will take longer than normal."

Zhao Zi nods and left the kitchen with heavy steps.

_'Zhao Li An, you coward.'_

 

What the smaller man didn't know, is that when he went away, Jack called someone without his knowledge. A deep voice was heard on the other line, warning Jack.

"-so. Yes, I understand."

"Make sure to go away unnoticed or he will get hurt."

Jack grits his teeth, clutching the phone tightly, " _I got it_."

 

When Jack said longer, Zhao Zi didn't know it would be _loooonger_. He slumps on the kitchen table, watching Jack slicing some onions before croaking, "When are you gonna finish?"

"Just a little bit more."

Zhao Zi crinkles his nose in dissatisfaction, forefinger drawing circles on the table, "That's what you said an hour ago."

Liang Dian chuckles and placed two plates of Thai food in front of him, the aroma mesmerizing his lover's nostrils. Smelling the air, Zhao Zi shoots forward, suddenly energized. His eyes twinkle at seeing the two dishes in front of him, gulping and grabbing his chopsticks to take a bite of the seductive peanut noodles.

The former mercenary marvels at the adorable sight, placing five more plates on the table before removing his apron, sitting down in front of the male before him who's devouring down the food merrily.

"How is it?"

Zhao Zi didn't answer, instead giving his boyfriend a thumbs up for a job well done before going back to eating. It was silent after that, with only Zhao Zi's chewing heard all over the place. Jack sweeps his gaze towards the plates of food being emptied and smiles softly, "I'm going somewhere tomorrow."

His short lover paused, looking up with noodles dangling on his mouth. He stares at Liang Dian's face for a while before slurping the food, "Where?"

Liang Dian puts on his mask, that unbreakable smile forming on his face again that Zhao Zi is starting to hate, "I cannot tell you."

Zhao Li An felt the prickle inside his heart, food out of his mind now that something more important came up, "For how long?"

The happy atmosphere inside the room drops into a somber one.

Jack didn't answer immediately, hesitating before answering, "I'll return."

Zhao Zi can already feel the familiar moisture gathering on his eyes as he puts down the chopsticks with trembling hands, feeling himself choking from how he is holding back his tears.

Again. He was being _left_ again.

" _For how long?!_ "

"It won't take long. Believe me."

The short male stood from his seat, not looking at Jack's direction and the food becoming one of the least of his concerns now, "I'm going to work."

This time, Jack _didn't_ stop him.

 

He returned home late that day with Jack talking and cooking food for him like nothing happened. Zhao Zi was momentarily relieved, closing his eyes as his head hits the soft pillows with Jack hugging him from behind.

Maybe if he gets angry and ignore him like the _last_ time, he won't go away.

When Zhao Zi opened his eyes the next morning, there was nobody hugging him from behind. There was not a kiss on his temple, no hand fluttering against his forehead, and no handsome smile greeting him.

He puts his arm over his eyes.

It's _cold_.

 

* * *

 

Zhao Zi is in a _bad mood._

First, he woke up without Jack by his side again (although he was left with food which can last for a week on his fridge and all he can do is reheat them); second, Jack didn't even leave a note; third, it was already the fourth day yet he didn't receive a single message from his boyfriend; and fourth, no one was there to bring him to the office using their motorbike therefore, he was late to work.

He broods in one of the desks of team three, emitting a depressed aura which makes the team feel bad for him. They tried giving him food but Zhao Zi only took a single bite before going back to being miserable again. Tea didn't work, humouring him didn't work either. _Where the hell is Captain Meng?!_ He's the only one who can appease their usually cheerful teammate.

Zhao Zi blinks slowly, watching his reflection on the computer screen he didn't have the energy to even turn on.

Two tired eyes stared back at him, dark eyebags prominent against his pale skin and Zhao Zi is not surprised, already have seen how worst his state is this morning. He's not getting enough sleep, missing Liang Dian's warmth enveloping him _protectively_. He didn't even took a bite of his breakfast earlier, leaving the food inside the refridgerator. It's not the _same_ if he's not eating them with Jack.

He feels like he's turning **crazy**!

He checks his line account for the nth time, frowning again when no new message caught his eyes. Seriously, where did Jack go? He is dying from anxiety and worry here! Atleast send a message even if it's only a dot!

Okay, maybe not a _dot_ but come on!

"Are you okay?"

Zhao Zi grabs his chest in startlement, sending his phone flying on the desk and sinking in his seat as he stared wide eyed at the concerned face of Shao Fei not too far away from his own face. He detaches himself from the chair and heaved a sigh, hand still on his chest before answering Shao Fei, "A'Fei…"

Zhao Zi swears the whole _world_ likes making fun of him.

Shao Fei takes the empty seat beside him, throwing his arm around his shoulder before speaking, "Did something happen?"

Zhao Zi teared up, grateful that Shao Fei is finally here, "Why are you asking that?"

Shao Fei tilts his head and smiled, "Because you're not walking like the girl from The Exorcist in the office like you always do."

"It's called a bridge." Zhao Zi stated with a pout, grabbing his phone that went flying on the desk earlier before fiddling with it, turning it to see if it was damaged.

The captain nods, squeezing the smaller male's shoulder, "Yeah. So why were you not doing that?"

Good. The phone is okay.

He gives his attention back to his captain slash friend, pocketing his phone before sulking. So the definition of Zhao Zi not being okay in Shao Fei's dictionary is him not practicing his awesome gymnastic moves.

"It's because of…"

Shao Fei beat him to it, disengaging himself from the other and pulling his chair forward in front of Zhao Zi, "Jack isn't it? Only Liang Dian can affect you like this. What happened?"

He whines, pushing away his butt from his seat and opening his arms to hug his friend's wait, cheek sticking on the other's chest, "A'Fei. I seriously don't know what to do."

The taller man pushed the smaller one's forehead, clearly displeased at the hug but not pulling away, "Tell me and I will do what I can to help you."

Zhao Zi sighs, rubbing his cheek on the chest of his friend before spilling everything, "Jack hadn't been around for three days now. He told me he will go away somewhere and he will be back soon but I haven't seen even just a single glimpse of his hair until now." Shao Fei nods, patting Zhao Zi's back as he continued, "He didn't send me any message too. I'm worried. Is he well? What if he's hurt somewhere? Should we call the police? I miss him."

Shao Fei finally had enough and pushed him away, fixing his clothes as Zhao Zi pouts and goes back to his seat in disappointment.

"First of all, Jack is well and unhurt. He's strong, remember? He's on par with Tang Yi, if not, _stronger_. Second, we're not calling the police because _we_ are _the_ police. Seriously, stop forgetting you are one. Lastly, have you sent him a message?"

That _got_ Zhao Zi. That's right, he didn't send a message either, did he? He drops his jaw, clumsily fishing his phone from the pocket of his jeans. Shao Fei laughs at the face he is making, "You idiot." He smacks him on the face gently, "No wonder!"

The younger swallowed, "Should I send a message?"

"Of course you should!" Shao Fei encourages.

"But what if he doesn't answer?"

The captain gave him a look, "Jack? Not answering? Impossible. For now, hide your phone. We're going to have a meeting. Stop sulking, alright? You can call him later."

"I love you, A'Fei."

"Sorry but I _love_ Tang Yi."

"Not that way!"

After the meeting, he repeatedly tried to type a message before erasing it again, thinking what to send. It took him many times to type a proper message before he was finally done, tapping the send button.

**_Come home, I miss you._ **

 

* * *

 

Zhao Zi must really be _hated_ by the world. It was sunny earlier, why is it raining now? He ran hurriedly along the sidewalk towards his home, holding his sling bag above his head and avoiding the small puddles of water gathering on the way. The small cover barely helped, raindrops penetrating through his clothes and making him wet.

He frowns, realizing that the rain won't stop soon and is in fact getting heavier, his home still a half kilometer away. He remembers Jack telling him to always take care of himself and he stopped, taking cover under one of the closed shops aligned the streets.

Feeling the sudden coldness wrapping around his body, he bites his lips and rubbed his arms, hugging himself to have some warmth. He stared at the sky, the raindrops falling like crystals and clouds dark and gloomy. A black umbrella suddenly obscures his vision and he lowers his gaze to meet a teasing pair of onyx orbs that only belongs to one person.

His breath was caught in his throat, "Liang Dian."

Liang Dian smiles and Zhao Zi's stomach is doing its somersaults at seeing him again, "Hey, _shorty_."

His voice, he _missed_ it.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, grabbing the crook handle and cold hand atop Jack's warm one.

Jack pulls him to his chest and Zhao Zi breathed the familiar scent, hugging the other while he is still wet. The redhead just smiled at this, "You're cold. Let's get you home."

 

The door wasn't even closed before Zhao Zi pushes Jack on the wall and kisses him, teeth clashing against teeth and lips clumsily moving against the other's. Liang Dian grabs his jaw, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. They kissed hungrily for a while before they separated. "You must have really missed me." Liang Dian whispered, hot breath tickling his lover's frozen cheek.

"I do. _I love you_." Zhao Zi does not know where he got the courage to say it but he is so overwhelmed right now that he doesn't even pay attention to the growling of his stomach nor the wet state he is in. All he wants to do right now is kiss Jack, bask in his warm embrace and _never_ let him go. Not seeing Liang Dian for a day already made him insane. He can only take _that_ much.

Liang Dian froze at that before the most beautiful smile blossomed on his face. Zhao Zi's breath hitched, astounded at the sight before yelping when he suddenly felt the gravity leaving his body.

"What are you doing?!" He screeches, realizing he was suddenly being lifted like a sack of potatoes and carried towards the bathroom.

He cannot see Jack's face but he got nervous when a hand landed on his backside, "You think I will just smile after you said that?"

"W-where are you touching-?!" He struggles, hitting the other's back in embarrassment before laughing when he felt the hand crawling to his side, fingers tickling the area, "Stop it! Hahaha!" He got ahold of himself when they arrived in their destination, Jack placing him beside the bathtub.

Face still red from being carried, he scrambles away and points at the redhead, "Fang Liang Dian! I still haven't forgiven you!"

Jack starts unbottoning his shirt, crouching down towards a blushing Zhao Zi, "Yes, yes."

 

* * *

 

Liang Dian caresses the head of a sleeping Zhao Zi beside him, both of them naked and bodies littered with red angry bruises. He is currently sitting on the bed with pillows stacked on his back to support him while he holds a phone on his hand.

"Ex-boss, thank you for the help."

A deep chuckle that belongs to Tang Yi was heard on the other line, "Did it work?"

Jack hums, pinching an asleep Zhao Zi's cheek who unconsciously pushed his hand away and scratched his cheek, "Yeah."

"How long did he last?"

"Four days."

"Oh? He really loves you huh."

Liang Dian smiles, "Yeah."

They exchanged few more informations before the call ended. The redhead takes a deep breath and stretches his arms above his head, going back under the warm comfort of the duvet and watched his lover's peaceful face. He traces his thumb over the dark bags under the other's eyes, frowning, "You really love me huh?"

"Mh. Yeah. I love you. Stay here."

Liang Dian blinked, waving his hand in front of the other's face before chuckling when he realized he is still asleep. He kisses his forehead, "I love you too."

"Mh. I know. Cook me some food tomorrow, I'm hungry." A sleepy voice replied, the owner still in dreamland.

Jack turned around and covered his mouth, form shaking at the hilariousness of the situation before breathing again, burying his face on the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Alright, I will serve you meals full of love."

 

* * *

What actually happened:

 

"Previous boss, I have something to ask you."

"Don't take too long and don't be too noisy, Shao Fei is still asleep beside me. He's been tired from work and I want him to rest just a little bit more."

"Okay, okay. Anyway, how do you make your lover long for you?"

"Why are you asking me that? Did you call me this early just for that shit?"

"…"

"Zhao Zi huh. You finally encountered this problem, I see. Did he say he like you yet?"

"…"

"Haha, this is amusing. I'll tell you a method Hong Ye always uses to Brother Dao Yi. Stay far away, tell him you'll be going away and it won't take long but make it really long. About a week or so, then do not send any message. Make him die with worry until he is the one running after you."

"Is that so. I understand."

"Make sure to go away unnoticed or he will get hurt."

"I got it."

_"Tang Yi? Who are you talking to?"_

"Good morning, A'Fei. No one, sleep some more."

_"Why are you being sneaky? Is it Andy?!"_

"What the-? No-!"

_Toot…toot…toot…_

**Author's Note:**

> Still unedited. :( Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors


End file.
